<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alive again by ONeillwith2ls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311099">Alive again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls'>ONeillwith2ls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Episode tags [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s07e16 Death Knell, F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:35:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being chased for hours on end and the injuries she had its no wonder her feelings are all jumbled up on the inside right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill, Samantha "Sam" Carter/Pete Shanahan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Episode tags [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alive again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These characters are not mine they belong to Stargate...</p>
<p>Also more Pete bashing! Let it commence! </p>
<p>Yes the first few lines are from the episode 'Death Knell' all rights to the folks at stargate I love you, no copyrighting intended</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>“Is it…?”</em> I start, but dare not finish the sentence in the fear it would give hope that it would actually be dead, but that once again it wouldn’t be.</p>
<p><em>“Yeah, he's dead… Right Teal'c, he's dead?”</em> Jack says in response calling over to the Teal’c who stood next to it. Teal'c kicks the soldier, then nods “<em>Yeah, he's dead. You wanna get up?”</em> he asks me.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p><em>“I just need to rest for a minute.”</em> I tell him. I try and catch my breath I’m so relieved to see them here, my team, my boys, I knew they’d come, especially him. He comes and sits beside me and I feel another wave of emotion come over me. I’m exhausted, but its not that I’m feeling, its a comforting feeling which I can’t analyse right now because of the exhaustion.</p>
<p><em>“Come here.”</em> He says so quietly, but then I feel it. His arm goes around me and he holds me to him. God! It feels good! I lean in and I can smell his scent. I know it well, its the scent which makes me fall asleep off world for so many years, the scent of Jack O’Neill. It lulls me and relaxes me, I breathe him in deeply, he grounds me, the last few days start to dissipate and I’m able to focus on the now. “You did good Carter.” He says quietly.</p>
<p>“I knew you’d come.” I tell him, because I knew he would. A promise made years ago, one we had never broken we always come for each other, those four words is all the other one needs to hear, it was aftermath of faith, an acknowledgement of trust and a thank you all in one. He half smiles and nods in return. “Tired.” Is all else I say.</p>
<p>I close my eyes against his shoulder like so many times before only this time his arm is around me, enveloping me in security and safety. I can’t recall a time where I’ve put my head on his shoulder and he’s held me before, maybe as Thera and Jonah he did, and maybe the odd hug here and there but not like this, his choice was to put his arm around me. I can feel consciousness slipping from me, if I was more conscious maybe I could put my finger on the other feelings but right now I can feel his arm around me, I feel like the most precious thing he’s ever protected.</p><hr/>
<p>“Oh my God!” Pete exclaimed as she basically crawled out of her car. “What happened?!” he asked.</p>
<p>She smiles awkwardly, she thinks he must know by now she  can’t tell him “Just something at work. Its fine.”</p>
<p>Her body is still aching her ankle is still twisted, but there’s nothing more Janet could have done to help, so she sends her home with instructions to rest. Sam had honestly forgotten Pete was coming this weekend otherwise she would have thought up an excuse to cancel.</p>
<p>“Well tell me!” he asks in his best calm voice which sets her on edge, his exclamation is anything but calm.</p>
<p>“Its classified Pete.” she remind him.</p>
<p>“Its classified to tell me why you’re limping and you look like hell, why I haven’t been able to contact you in over 72 hours?”</p>
<p>“Yes Pete.” she replies, finally reaching the door and unlocking it.</p>
<p>“This is unbelievable!” he exclaimed  as they went in the house the door closing behind them “I know about the Stargate programme why can’t you ever tell me what you’re doing right now?”</p>
<p>“Its called National Security.” she reminds him.</p>
<p>“I’m not going to tell anyone.” He tries again.</p>
<p>“Pete!” she exclaims as she crawl onto the sofa finally some finding some comfort on her body “for crying out loud, just because you know about the programme it doesn’t make you privy to the work we undertake on a daily bases, it has to be that way.”</p>
<p>He looks mad for a moment before he takes a deep breath in “you know something, lets not argue.” He says to her.</p>
<p>She take a deep sigh of relief in and all she can think is ‘thank god’. She hates confrontations and yet she’d had to deal with them enough in her life. Her  brother over joining the air force, Jonas over her Phd, originally her dad over choosing ‘deep space radar telemetry’ over her NASA dream and now Pete. She feels as though every man she loved chooses to have a problem with something about her.</p>
<p>“Let me take care of you.” He says with a cute smile.</p>
<p>She take a sigh of relief. ‘He only wanted to take care of me right? Was that why he wanted to know how I looked like crap?’ She thought to herself “Its not as bad as it looks. I just need to rest.”  He jumps up and goes into the kitchen turns on the kettle She forces a smile faintly watching him he looks in the fridge “There’s no food in here?” he questions.</p>
<p>“Nooo.” She says quietly, its not too often she goes shopping. Food is something consumed at work not at home. “I forgot I needed a shop.” she tell him.</p>
<p>“That’s okay I’ll go and get you some.” He says. “Where’s your Tylenol?” he asks her.</p>
<p>She feels another pit in her stomach. The truth was tylenol had little effect on her before Jolinar now it was as little pain relief as a herbal rub. Pete doesn’t know about Jolinar she hoped it would never ever need to come up. “I don’t—” she starts before he pulls some out of his pocket.</p>
<p>“Luckily for you—” he says a smile at his face as he pulls a strip out his pocket. She looks at it then at him who shoves it into her hand. “Take it.” He tells her.</p>
<p>“I really don’t need to—” She starts but he doesn’t let her finish.</p>
<p>“If you could see yourself you’d know you did.” He tells her, She swears there’s a hint of condescension to his voice but she lets it go, blaming it on being overly tired. He goes into the kitchen and finishes the drinks bringing them through. He places the cup in front of her and she’s disappointed to see coffee. Last thing she needed was to be hiked up on caffeine right now, but she finds herself correcting herself again, he was kind enough to think of her to make her a drink. She was simply not used to anyone taking care of her.</p>
<p>“I’ll pop to the store and get some groceries okay?” he tells her softly looking her in the eyes.</p>
<p>Then all of a sudden she’s sorry  ever questioned him. She’s sorry she can’t share what she does with him and she’s sorry she’s so ungrateful. “Okay.” she nods.</p>
<p>“I love you.” He tells her.</p>
<p>All she can do is look at him.</p>
<p>Its a couple of minutes later she limps through and pour the coffee down the drain she hears her front door open.</p>
<p>“Hey Carter you in here?” she hears him call.</p>
<p>“In the kitchen.” she calls surprised. He makes an appearance with two paper bags and a pizza box. She smiles at him “Hey Sir.”</p>
<p>“Hey you’re on your feet that’s good.” He says putting down the load. “Phew—starting to see how housewives stay in shape.” He jokes.</p>
<p>She smiles and looks at him “What’s all this?” She asks him.</p>
<p>“Groceries, I guessed your fridge would be empty, so...”</p>
<p>She looks inside one of the bags and rolls her eyes “beer, eggs, fruit loops and tooties rolls are not groceries.”  She laughs.</p>
<p>He smiles and shrugs ”You know comfort food.” He remarks “the rest is in the truck.” He tells her “I’ll be right back.”</p>
<p>She take a deep breath in and smiles absently at him as she unpack the bags.  He helps unpack, diet cola in her favourite brand, the dark chocolate brand she normally save for when she’s on her period along with a huge tub of ben and jerrys, he even has the flavour right, although she feels as though she must be blushing, how the hell did he know her favourite was karamel sutra? It was very specific as she normally doesn’t go for chocolate nor icecream with too many bit in it, in her opinion ice cream is ice cream and doesn’t need a load of bits in it to distract from the ice cream, but there’s something about this ice-cream, even with the chocolate bits in, it just enhances rather then distracts. She wonders why she’s thinking about this damn ice cream so intensely when he reaches into his pocket “Janet says you need these.” He says non committed.</p>
<p>She looks down thankful for the better pain relief she might be able to sleep tonight. “Gave you the good stuff.” He said with a grin “although I’m guessing Tylenol is a bit like water to you.”</p>
<p>She laughs and shrugs. “You might say that.” She agrees.</p>
<p>“She said no alcohol.” He tells Sam as she pulls two beers out of the fridge and hands him one taking the top off her own and taking a swing. He doesn’t say anything but grins. He knows the feeling, so refrains from scolding. “Wanna take a weight off?” he asks pointing towards the living room.</p>
<p>“Sure.” she agrees. He walks at her speed through to the living room he carries the pizza with him then they settle on the sofa. “So you escaped the infirmary?” he says, obviously trying to start a conversation.</p>
<p>“Yes, sir, I was starting to get restless, I think Janet might have pulled her hair out if I stayed any longer.”</p>
<p>“Now you come to mention it, there did seem to be a bald patch.” He joked.</p>
<p>She laughed because even his really bad jokes makes her happy “yeah.”</p>
<p>“I saw Pete leave.” He remarked.</p>
<p>“He went to get groceries.” she tells him.</p>
<p>“Oh.” He said clearly piecing together that she didn’t need him about.</p>
<p>“No, its okay I somehow doubt Pete will come back with Tooties rolls so—” she says with a weak smile hoping it would cheer him up enough. “And where would we be without Tooties rolls?” He smiles a little which makes her giddy inside. “I’m serious I doubt he knows how specific I can be about certain things.”</p>
<p>“Well we all have our quirks.” He replies.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” She swings back some more beer as he opens up the pizza box, she smiles at the half pepperoni half garlic chicken and sweetcorn. “Pete isn’t going to want to kiss me after this.” She says picking up a slice of garlic chicken.</p>
<p>“Here’s hoping.” He said so quietly she didn’t hear.</p>
<p>“Sorry?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Nothing.” He said shaking his head taking a slice himself.</p>
<p>She knew better then to ask again, if he didn’t want to share he wouldn’t, so she decides to share with him “Did Sara ever ask about your classified work?”</p>
<p>“No.” He said immediately.</p>
<p>“Oh.” She said disappointed.</p>
<p>“He asking questions about your injuries?” Jack asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” She admitted.</p>
<p>“Must be nice, to have someone care so much.” He remarked.</p>
<p>“Yeah it must be.” She said quietly before he looked to her concerned. He had the idea now, Pete had asked how she got her injuries and didn’t like it when she still told him it was classified.</p>
<p>The truth was that they couldn’t tell every civilian who had knowledge of the programme every single detail of it. Pete hadn’t even seen the Stargate but was aware of its existence and the kind of work they engaged with, he knew a little about the Goa'uld only because he had seen their technology and a host using it. Even with clearance to know about the Stargate didn’t give you full access to the Air forces top secret facilities day to day business, including missions briefing and their outcome, he didn’t even know about the Alpha Site and certainly had no knowledge of the advance weapon his girlfriend was developing.   </p>
<p>“Sarah was rather unique.” He said trying to make it better for Sam. “Its not that she wasn’t curious its just she understood. It takes time.”</p>
<p>She looked to Jack with a huge sigh his brown eyes watching her closely “I just wish it didn’t have to be this difficult.” She said quietly tears forming in the corner of her eyes.</p>
<p>“Hey.” Jack said his arm going up to her forearm holding her gently. “C’mere.” He whispered to her.</p>
<p>His arms went around her back and he held her close to his side, although she didn’t cry the hug brought the same feeling she had on the planet, one of complete safety and security. They were only there a moment or two before there was a knock on the door. “Danny and Teal’c were coming round with dessert.” Jack said moving back from her. “I hope they brought cake.” He said standing she laughed as Jack went to the door and answered it.</p>
<p>“Come in guys.” Sam called from her living room.</p>
<p>She smiled as Daniel and Teal’c entered the room, bringing Chinese food with them too and true to form Danny carried a cake in his hand.</p><hr/>
<p>They sat an hour later laughing and joking together, Sam was sat with Danny at her feet, Teal’c on her arm chair immediately across from her and Jack beside her when Pete came back in with the groceries he had promised her.</p>
<p>“Hey.” He said his throat catching “whats all this?” he asked her.</p>
<p>“Oh.” Sam said seeing him stand there at her living room door. “The guys came over with food and some groceries.” Sam told him. Sam shook her head “Oh that’s right you haven’t met them all yet.” She said “This is Danny and Teal’c.” She said pointing them out “and you remember Colonel O’Neill, he came and got me for my briefing remember?”</p>
<p>“Hey can we help?” Daniel asked standing up from the floor all three men walked passed Teal’c taking the bags.</p>
<p>There was a silence between them for a moment before he asked “Your team?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s them SG-1.” She said actually excited about introducing them.</p>
<p>“All guys?” he asked.</p>
<p>Sam looked at him stunned “Oh—um yeah, I suppose—”</p>
<p>“So what they just turn up?” Pete sounded as though she was accusing her somehow.</p>
<p>“Well we kind of look after each other. I’d do the same for them.” She again feel as though she’s confessing something which was wrong.</p>
<p>“So what you have three huge men ‘taking care of you’—” he almost spat out the words.</p>
<p>“Pete I’ve been assigned to SG-1 for over seven years, my guys—"</p>
<p>“’My guys’!” he exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Pete, please they are still here!” Sam exclaimed quietly feeling her cheeks burn.</p>
<p>He turned on his heal and went into the kitchen. The three men feigned ignorance of the conversation they had overhead, all of them hearing it, all of them having the common sense to stay quiet about it.</p>
<p>“So you guys protect my Sam when you’re away?” Pete asked them.</p>
<p>A knowing look passed between the three male members of SG-1. Pete still had no idea just how kick ass Sam was, to suppose she needed their protection, seemed such an alien concept to all three of them.</p>
<p>“Actually Sam protects—well me.” Daniel said with a chuckle and a look to Sam which made her smile.</p>
<p>“Major Carter is a strong Tau’ri warrior Detective Shanahan.” Teal’c said with a nod to her of respect.</p>
<p>“Just because—“Jack started but paused and looked at her, his lips pressing back a grin Sam could see on his lips, her feminist speech on the tip of his tongue, the one which the other boys didn’t hear (because they weren’t in the room when they first met) brought the rush to Sam’s stomach it had that first day she looked down a smile on her lips. “—she’s a women, it doesn’t mean she can’t handle whatever we can handle.”</p>
<p>“Clearly.” He said snorting eyeing up the three unscathed men next to his battered girlfriend.</p>
<p>“Pete they weren’t there, we were on separate assignments.” She admitted.</p>
<p>“Who was there with you then?” he asked confused on how a team could be a team without being at the same place at the same time.</p>
<p>“That’s—” she started before he finished for her.</p>
<p>“Classified.” He sneered, “Right.” Before he rolled his eyes and leaving the kitchen.</p>
<p>SG-1 stood in silence each only catching glances at each other. Jack stealing a look to Daniel his head bopping towards Sam.</p>
<p>“We should leave you to your evening.” Daniel said.</p>
<p>“No guys you don’t have to.” Sam told them, feeling as though she was begging them to stay.</p>
<p>“We should—” Daniel insisted again. She followed the three guys to the front door. Daniel gave her a hug “You aren’t taking any time off?” he asked her.</p>
<p>“No.” She said “I’m fine, or will be.” She smiled.</p>
<p>“Good, see you Monday.” He said opening the door. Teal’c head bowed for a moment the gesture she returned. Finally she stood with Jack in front of her, he could sense Pete behind them watching them, he knew she knew he was there watching too, he took a measured breath and leaned down one hand carefully placed on her elbow and said to her quietly “It takes time.”</p>
<p>She nodded understanding and for a spilt second they looked into each others eyes and her heart took a leap of courage.</p>
<p>She had Jack O’Neill on her side. How could she loose?</p>
<p>The boys left with a fond farewell and she turned to Pete a measured look on his face. “So when you’re away—you’re with them?” he asked her coldly.</p>
<p>“They’re good men all of them, we take care of each other.” She states.</p>
<p>“You’re a women.” He states.</p>
<p>“Yeah so?” she asks walking past him to the sofa.</p>
<p>“So how does that work?” he asks.</p>
<p>“How does what work?” she says confused.</p>
<p>“You have your own tent isn’t that dangerous?” he asks, before a glare of recognition comes across his face “Who do you sleep with?” he demands.</p>
<p>“All of them. Four man tent Pete.” She says rolling her eyes.</p>
<p>“You have no privacy!” he snaps. “How do you get changed for bed?”</p>
<p>“You think we change into PJ’s and sing camp songs Pete? We sleep in our clothes in case we need to leave fast.” She tells him, which “When I do need to change the boys are good they leave the tent for me and in seven years have yet to walk in on me in the buff. Okay?”</p>
<p>“You see nothing wrong with this?” Pete asked her.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what you excepted I’m in the US Air Force Pete? Women are few far and in between, women above the rank of Captain even more so—there is a slim to none chance of another women being on your team—”</p>
<p>“What if they—” he paused and looked his eyes wider his head making some kind of shrug “You know?”</p>
<p>Sam’s arms crossed “What every man in the US Air Force is going to rape a female officer?” she shook her head “and if they came at me I can kick their asses Pete, I know all of their weaknesses.”</p>
<p>He shook his head “and what about that Colonel what did he whisper to you?” he asked.</p>
<p>Now she was annoyed “none of your business.” She said glaring at him.</p>
<p>“Why are you making this an argument!” he demanded his voice raised slightly.</p>
<p>Sam was dizzy and confused all of a sudden, had she made it into an argument?</p>
<p>“I need my painkillers.” She said quietly going into the living room. She reached for the painkillers Janet had sent and he looked at her as she held them.</p>
<p>“What are those?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Painkillers that Janet sent.” She said honestly. She had a couple in her hands before he took the bottle from her.</p>
<p>“God Sam! What the hell kind of ‘pain relief’ is this?!” he exclaimed. “Are they safe?!”</p>
<p>“Of course they are otherwise Janet wouldn’t give me them.” She said taking back the bottle. “Can we please just watch a movie?” she asked him. “Please anything you like?” she added.</p>
<p>“Okay.” He said with a huff to his voice. Sam took a huge sigh of relief as he brought out a video “I got this from blockbuster.” He said with a smile.</p>
<p>Sam smiled her best and did an internal sighed. Last years Tom Cruise’s film. She never understood people’s obsession with Tom Cruise, she just didn’t find him attractive, and the genre sci-fi was her to pick apart, but right now she’d do anything to calm the storm between them. So she sat next to him and took her painkillers. He put his arm around her and hugged her in while she forced herself to watch the film for half an hour. She then closed her eyes in the hope of him letting her sleep there the night. She took some deep breaths and remembered his arms around her, her body immediately relaxed she turned her head away from Pete to the side of the sofa Jack had been sitting on, his scent still present she immediately felt safe.</p>
<p><em>Or was it alive?</em> She wondered as she drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>